A freaky friday story
by theproudseddieshipper
Summary: what happens when Magic Malika Switched Carly, Sam,and Freddie's body! Carly turns into Sam turnes into freddie and he turns into Carly! How can deal they deal being each other. Note same story just changed the name.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer : I don't own icarly**

**Before this Magic Malika switched Carly, Sam and Freddie.**

**Carly's POV**

"Sam! Sam!" I woke up this morning by someone. I was in Sam's bedroom. That was weird I never remembered sleeping over.

"Sam!" wake up ya lazy scumbag." Said Miss. Puckett. Why the heck was she calling me Sam. I went to check where Sam was. I passed the mirror and saw the weirdest thing ever. I came back to the mirror. Oh my gosh. I had curly blond hair and blue eyes-that looks a lot like Sam! Holy Crab! I think I am Sam!

How can this happen, I mean this is impossible, I can't be Sam. "Sam! Come here!" I sounded like Sam so now to act like her. I came down stairs and there was Ms. Puckett. "Come and eat breakfast. I tried a good impression "Is it something that doesn't eat me first." I said that was a good one. "Ehh its fried chicken." She said. Wait who eats fried Chicken for breakfast? Ill just eat it anyway. After breakfast I got dressed I was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. Then ran to my house, Maybe Sam turned into me? I got to tell Freddie first.

Sam's POV

I woke up with a comfortable sleep. Something was weird. Why the chiz was I in Freddie's bed. Ew nerd is all over me.

"Good Morning Fredward." said. Freddie? Is there something wrong with this chick? Why are the benson's always mistaking me. "Umm okay." I went off of his bed and tripped over a galaxy wars mini proton cruiser toy. I picked it up. "Oh Freddie your such a dork." I said to my self. I went to wash my face. I put some some soap and washed my face. I looked up to the mirror. "AHHHH!" my voice was like Fredwad and guess what else? My hair was brown and short and I had brown eyes. I turned into fredwad!

This Cant be! How can I turn into a nerd! I was in Freddie's dorky Galaxy wars pajama's. Ugg I need to change. I went into freddie's closet. Darn it nothing but nerdy clothes. I just grabbed a polo shirt and shorts and left. "Freddie where are you going." "Um I am going to Sam's House." I needed to see if Freddie turned into me.

This is a scary night mare. I call it "The day I turned into a dork." But its not a dream…. It was for real!

Freddie's POV

A girly alarm clock rang. Ugg I think Sam changed it. I woke up and found my self in Carly's room. What the heck? I went down stairs to go home. I don't know why the heck I'm in here. I saw Spencer sitting on the couch. "Good morning my little sister!" Oh my gosh! My mom wanted a girl I cant help that "Uh hello spencer?" I saw spencer was watching girly cow. I went to splash my face with cold water, my eyes weren't really that awake.

But then I saw something, I was a brunette with long hair brown eyeballs. Hey-I LOOK LIKE CARLY! I EVEN SOUNDED LIKE HER!

"Spencer!" I yelled I sounded just like Carly

"Yes Carly." Yes I was Carly. Maybe I might like this…NO WAY! I got to get to my house fast! Carly may turned into me.

I grabbed a pink sweater and a blue skirt. Ugh I feel like a girl. Oh wait- that's because I am one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own it **

**Okay for those who are confused **

**1-there isn't any pairing in this story**

**2-Carly turned in to Sam, Sam turned into Freddie and Freddie turned into carly, but Freddie THINKS he switched with carly and Sam THINKS that Freddie is in her boy and Carly thinks that she and Sam swithced**

**Carly's POV**

**I ran and bumps in to Freddie**

"Freddie why the heck are you in my body!" Freddie said angrily. Um isn't he Freddie?

"Um Freddie?" why does she think I'm Freddie

"Yea, Freddie . Get out of my body"

"Whoa whoa whoa aren't you Freddie."

"Stop playing games with me Benson I'm serious!"

"I am not Freddie im Carly and I'm looking for a girl who looks like me who I think is Freddie."

"Carly? Oh its me Sam I don't know why I am in this geeky outfit!"

"Oh my god Sam you turned in to Freddie!"

"And you turned into me!"

"That means that Freddie turned into me!" I panicked.

"we have to get that nerd."

Sam and I ran down to my apartment and we Saw Me aka Freddie down the lobby! Freddie grabbed Freddie aka Sam "Carly I knew you were in my body!" Freddie said. "Ew let go of me Fredork it's me Sam!" "Oh then Carly!" hugged "Sam" aka me. "Okay how do we switch back." I said.

"Yea and I cant take it being a nerd." Freddie aka Sam said.

"Well you do look good." Carly (Freddie) said

"Watch it benson."

It wasn't that bad being Sam for a day. I do feel bad For Sam and Freddie though.

Sam's POV

Who the turdbucket turned me in to Fredlamo?

When I find out who that person will get a paying!

"Well lets go to the groovey smoothie."

Freddie then started making out with him self.

"What the heck are you doing." I asked

"I'm making it last."

I rolled my eyes. Freddie came and started playing with my hair.

"What the freak are you doing!" I said

"I'm fixing my hair!"

"Ew let go of my hair!"

"My hair? Its my hair puckett!"

I then pinned him down.

"Sam! Don't make me look bad." The girl in my body said.

"Fine." I said.

"Now we have to act like our self's so lets do our impression's I'll go first."

"I'm Sam and I like to eat porkchops in bed."

Wow that was a great impressions

"Okay my turn My name is Fredwad Benson and I'm the worlds biggest nerd!" I Said.

"Sam!" Carly Said.

"ugh fine. My Name is Freddie Benson and I like math and I'm in love with Carly!"

"Impressive." Freddie said.

"Okay my turn. I am Carly and I get good grades and I'm best friends with Freddie Benson and NOT friends with Sam Puckett!"

"Freddie!" I say

"Okay fine. My friends are Carly and Sam"

We then went to the groovey smoothie and sat down gibby then sat down to us.

Carly gave us a warning look.

"Hi gibby." The "Carly" said (Freddie)

"Sup." "Sam" (Carly said)

"Good morning." Freddie (I said)

**(A/N I hope you guys get it because now when I say Sam I'm talking about the Freddie body and when I say Carly I am talking about Sam's body and When I say Freddie that's in Carly's body. Not to confuse you guys)**

"So what's up" He asked

"Nothing just kissing my hard drive." I said

Freddie then stubbed my foot. "Ow Fre- I mean Carly!" I yelled

"oh what did I do?" He said Sarcastically

I rolled my eyes this is going to be hard.

"What Freddie- I mean Fredwad is trying to say that he brought a new hard dirve." Carly said

Nice. She got the fredwad part but now its just like I'm standing up for Freddie and that isn't what Sam's do

Gibby then looked us in confusion. "I'm going to the bathroom brb."

We then sat and Waited. Suddenly Magic Malika came to Carly. "Hey Freddie?" Oh my how did she know.

Freddie looked nervous. "Um Freddie? Why would you think that its crazy you silly goose. I'm Carly" he said.

"Oh shut up Freddie, I switched your bodies!"

We will spit our smoothie. "What?" we all three said.

"Yea see I wanted for you guys to experience each other. I then shot out of my seat and tried to attack her. I know its now Freddie like but that chick is crazy!

"Sam-er I mean Freddie!" Carly said out loud. "do you ever see Freddie go bizurk like that?" Carly whispered. "And do you see me being nice to Freddie." I whispered back. She was acting totally like a carly telling us what to do and being nice to fredbag.

"Change us back." I said.

"Nope, until you guys learn to be each other for a week."

"I hope you live near a hospital 'cause I'm going to break you bones."

"Oh you wouldn't do that because if they see Freddie beat up someone they'll no something's up." She then vanished

This is going to be a LONG week


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own icarly

Carly's POV

Tonight was going to be a new iCarly. This is going to be hard. I mean I have to act like Sam, Sam has to act like Freddie and Freddie has to act like me.

"Guys so what about the web show?" I asked.

"Don't worry, just pretend were the same people." Sam replied.

"Okay." I said calmed down.

"3 minutes till the web show." Freddie said.

"We better get going." Sam said

All three of us ran upstairs to do iCarly. "Um Freddie I don't know how to do your dorky tech cart." Sam said.

There was a problem I quickly thought. "Hey let's pretend that I wanted to try tech producer and Freddie and you can pretend that your starring for the day." I explained.

"I like that idea."

"Okay." Sam handed the Camera to Freddie, when he said the countdown it was just like me saying it.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2"

"I'm Ca-I mean I'm Sam"

"And I'm Freddie."

"And this iCarly."

"You're wondering why me and Fredwich are on because Carly wanted to know what it would be like being a tech dor- I mean producer!" That's a good impression!

Freddie turned the camera to his Carly body.

"Yep and its good."

Sam came forgetting she was Freddie

"Whoops no one cares—I meant that's great you're trying to be one Carls."

"Okay so today Freddie and I are going to jump into the pool of chocolate!"

Gibby came down and dragged the mini pool.

"Okay 1-2-3!"

Sam and I jumped into the pool.

"Whoa!"

"Chocolate fight!" I said. I and Sam started throwing chocolate even though it looked like Sam and Freddie.

After 10 more minutes we decided to be clear.

"Well that's all!"

"I'm Sam!" I said

"And I'm Freddie" Sam said

"BYE!" we said together.

"And were clear." Freddie said

"Well that went well!" I said.

"Yea, that was a close one."

"What was a close on." Spencer said.

Oh my god, how are we going to explain this


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am thankful for you guys reviews. I will be making clubpenguin fanfictions**

**.com/happypeop4**

**.com**

**And I got a request from some one so to make things less confusing, when I say someone that means their body but when I put parenthesis in between that means that's the real person **

**Example: Freddie (Sam) so that means that its Sam in Freddie's body. Got it? Hope you do**

**And I also changed the story to A freaky Friday story because I am making a sequal called Another Freaky Friday story.**

**I should stop blabbering. Disclaimer: If owned icarly Cibby and Seddie already would've happen**

**Spencer's POV**

The three had an awkward look. Maybe they got me a present!

"What are you three up to?" I asked them. Carly nudged Freddie.

"Nothing." Sam said

"Yes just finished doing iCarly." Freddie explained

"Oh my gosh I forgot to watch it." I ran to the computer and turned it on.

I viewed it. Why did they act weird. Hmmm Freddie even almost said dork…something Sam would say. Huh probably because he learned it from Sam.

Normal POV

"Hey, Carly did you really want to try tech producer." Spencer said

"Yea and Freddie is so hot." Carly (Freddie) said.

Sam (Freddie) then came and Stepped on Carly's (Freddie's) foot.

"Owww! Car- I mean Sam!" Carly (Freddie) yelled.

It was almost midnight. "Well I got to go home, my crazy mom is probably looking for me." Freddie (Sam) said. Carly (Freddie) gave Sam look, she just laughed and walked over to the Benson's

Carly didn't want to stay at the Puckett's, so she asked Spencer to stay.

Sam's POV

Ugh one night at the Bensons-scratch that at the benson, I came home. "Fredward, why are you late. You need to take a tickbath right now." said. A tick bath? No way I am not taking one. "Mom I don't need one." I said. Hopefully approve. She treats Freddie just like a baby. "You come right here mister." She dragged me by the ear. Ugh this is going to be so annoying.

After a tick bath I texted Carly's cell phone even though it was Freddie.

**Freddie: Your mom is insane she gave me some tick bath.**

**Carly: Now do you understand my pain?**

**Freddie: I don't care where's Carly**

**Carly: Why don't you text her.**

**Freddie: Because dorkwad my cell ran out of charge**

**Carly: Um charge it?**

**Freddie: Look Benson my mom crushed it k? Now give me carly**

**Carly: fine pushy**

**Carly: Hey its me what do you want.**

**Freddie: Carly I cant take it anymore I need to change back**

**Carly: Sam, didn't you listen to malika**

**Freddie: This chick is going to the hospital after this.**

**Carly: Now Now we can strangle her later sam I got to go sleep c u**

**Freddie: lates. P.S I broke freddie's mini proton cruiser.**

**Carly: ahaha very funny Sam**

Carly's POV

Being Sam for a whole day wasn't so bad. Freddie in my body went to my bed so I slept on the couch.

"Awww she broke my proton cruiser." Freddie said in disappointment.

"Who cares." I said as I stretched on the couch.

"well I'm going up. Bye ca- I mean Sam. See I said your names by your body! Isn't that cool."

"Yes whatever."

I fell asleep.

I then was woken up up spencer. "Um Sam what are you doing on the floor."

Sam? Oh yeaa I forgot I was Sam.

"Oh sorry I didn't know I fell."

I went back up on the bed.

Freddie's POV

I woke up and went downstairs. Carly was still asleep. Spencer ran down the stairs. "Morning Carly!" He said

"Good morning spencer." I said.

"Well you better wake Sam up because I'm leaving to go fishing with Socko."

"Okay." I stretched and walked over to Sam (Carly)

"Carly!" I whispered

She then woke up. "What do you want freddie?"

"Spencer said wake up he's going fishing with socko."

She then woke up "Lets go get Sam."

Sam's POV

I woke up by . Ugh how I hate waking up in the morning.

"Fredward come and eat breakfast." I went down and took a seat. I looked at the food. "Umm what is this?"

"Its vitamins and toast for my growing boy."

Wow this chick is weird. After breakfast I got dressed and went to Carly's.

"Hey Carls. Hey dorkwad." I said

"So tomorrow we have school do you think we can handle it." Carly (Freddie) said


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey….long time no story right? Well here it is.**

Freddie's POV

Today was school this was going to be hard. Very hard. Sam isn't smart at all and she will fail all my tests. This is going to be hurtful. Lucky me that Carly is smart so I can be like her. I got dressed and came downstairs.

"Why hello litte sister!" spencer said

"Um hello."

"Well hurry up school is about to start."

I poured my self ceral and grabbed my backpack and knocked on my apartment door.

Sam as myself came out eating backon.

"Sam! What the heck?" I asked

"What just because I turned in to a benson doesn't mean ill not eat backon."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on lets meet carly." We went down stairs and saw Carly waiting for us.

"Okay guys lets go and we got to act as we should." She said.

"But Sam's brain is as small as a peanut how is she ever going to pass?"

"Shut up Fredwierd."

"well just try as hard as you can."

We walked out the door and went to school.

Normal POV

Gibby saw the iCarly trio standing there.

"Hey guys."

"hey gibby." The three said.

The bell rang each of them went to different classes.

Sam's POV

I went to have class with .

I never had that class but I will see.

"Benson your late detention." He said

Yay! I'm so used to that. I sat down and fell asleep dreaming about me in a pool of fried chicken and chowder. Ahh such a nice dream.

"Benson!" I heard.

I didn't reply because I wasn't used to that name. then I forgot I was benson.

"Huh What?" I said waking up

got a notepad. "Freddie Benson detention for falling asleep."

Wow this is going to be a long class. Who knew was such a bad teacher.

Carly's POV

I'm so scared Sam's History teacher is .

"Samantha puckett step to the front of class."

I did.

"Tell me what was the bagpipes originally from?"

Ooh I knew this answer! 

"Sweden!" I shot out.

Miss. Briggs had an unsatisfied look.

"Hmmm weird you know the answer."

I got a scared look on my face

"HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING!" She yelled.

I looked confused.

"No, I hadn't."

She continued to ask me questions. A lot of em' it was getting annoying.

"AGGG I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I yelled. This lady kept on asking me dumb questions

"You earned your self detention."

"Darn it" I went and sat down

Freddie's POV

I went to 's class.

I didn't know anything about what Carly was learning so I gave it a shot.

"Good morning students." said

"good morning." We all said in a plain tone

"Okay to start off we are going to have a pop quiz!"

We all groaned. "And if anyone fails it will be detention." Oh great im so going to get Carly detention.

We all took the test and waited it to be graded.

"Carly shay. Detention." I took the slip and moaned

This was baaaad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly**

Normal POV

It was the third bell and Carly, Sam, and Freddie sat down and met up with each other.

"So how was class." Sam (Carly) said.

"Got detention." Freddie (Sam) said.

"YOU WHAT!" Carly (Freddie) yelled

"Don't worry I'm used it." Freddie (Sam) said

"Well me and Freddie got dention." Sam (Carly) said.

"Awesome that means all three of us will detention together." Carly (Freddie) said

"Yea we better get to lunch I am starving." Freddie (Sam) complained

"That's not new Sam, that's the only thing you know how to say!" Carly (Freddie) said

"Shut up benson."

"Why don't you just stop saying things about hunger!"

"I can talk about food whenever I want to."

"its so annoying."

"You know what is? YOU!"

"NO NO YOU!"

"Guys stop fighting! Now lets so eat lunch with Gibby, then do the rest of class and go to detetion, clear?" Sam (Carly) said

"Clear." Carly and Freddie (Sam and Freddie) said

The three then went down to eat lunch, they order and took a seat next to Gibby.

"Hey Gibby." They all said

"Hiya how's the day ?" he asked

"well all three of us got detention." Carly (Freddie) said

"Ouch that is not good." Gibby said, feeling sorry

"Yea well I get used to it." Sam (carly) added, since she wanted to be Sam

"Oh ok."

The three ate until the bell rang and went to class. The day went on and they had detention,

"Hey Carly." Carly (Freddie) greeted

"Hey where's Sam?" Sam (Carly) asked."

"I am right here."

"okay remember act like ourselves me all bad sam all nerdy and Freddie all girly." Sam (carly) said

"Got it." They both said

then walked in and all the kids scurried to their seats. He inspected everyone with a glare in his eyes.

"Welcome you evil little munchinz to detention, where all of you devils are put in after school. Now I am going off to the teacher's lounge I don't want any noises got it" he said

"_yeeeeeessss_." They all said bored.

He gave them one more look and went off.

"Sooo what do you guys want to do?" Sam (Carly) asked

"How bout we plan the next icarly?" Carly (Freddie) answered.

"yea that seems to make up the miserable time." Freddie (Sam) said

Detention went on and on and till it was over, then carly asked Sam and Freddie,

"I am telling spencer bout this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: don't own icarly **

**And guys when I say Sam and carly and Freddie im talking bout them okay thanks**

Carlys POV

"Yea go ahead." Freddie said

"Yes you may." Sam said.

"Come on Carly like he's going to belive us?"

I grunted, yea I don't think Spencer will believe us, but it was worth a try.

"Well can we at least try?" I asked them

"Fine but Spencer will never believe us." Sam said

"Okay lets go then." Sam, Freddie and I walked to kitchen. We waited until Spencer walked over. "Hello kids."

We all remained silent.

"Ummmm you guys are creeping me out." He said. I stood up in my Sam body. "Spencer I know this is crazy but you have to listen."

He nodded. "kay what is it?"

"Well…" Sam in Freddie's body said

"Okay well this Crazy Malika girl switched me in to Carly, Sam into me and Carly into Sam." Freddie quickly said.

Spencer had a believable face. Yes I think he got it.

"Okay I got it now."

Our mouths turned into huge grins. Oh my god. I think my crazy brother got it now.

"Your just pranking me!" he laughed.

"No!" all three of us shouted

"Were telling the truth!" Sam yelled.

"Guys there is NO way I'm believing you."

"Spencer…" Sam said

"Guys I'm not in mood Socko and I just broke a huge sculpter right now and we got to fix it."

"But spencer."

"Sorry Sam."

"Oh my god I'm Carly not Sam!" I shouted.

Spencer glanced around the room. He then looked at the door and ran to it.

Uggh typical Spencer.

Sam's POV

"Now what are we going to do. We have no one to believe us. Plus I can't stand being Freddiweiner for weeks." I shouted.

"Don't worry I'll try my best." Carly comforted.

"Yea what's so wrong about being me?" Freddie asked

"A lot of things I don't want to say."

"Oh my god Sam for once be nice to me." Freddie asked

"No."

"Why."

"Cause."

"Cause you love me?"

"Ew no way."

"then stop."

"No."

"YOUR ANNOYING."

"Your weird."

"You-" was the last thing I said until Carly interrupted.

"Guys stop now we got to find Malika and Beg her to stop playing with us."

"Ok fine. I'll text her since I have the number." Freddie said.

**TO: Malika**

**From: Freddie**

**Hey its really Sam, you crazy chick change us back or I'll hurt you that you will be in the hospital for weeks!**

**To: Freddie**

**From: Malika**

**I knew this would be Sam, So you want to be changed back? Okay meet me at the groovey smoothie tomorrow. Bye xoxoxox to all**

"Well what did she say?" Carly asked.

"She will change us back tomorrow at the Groovy Smoothie."

"Sounds like a plan." Well all smiled and went to our houses. Last day being Fredwad. Ode to Joy


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I want reviews on how many chapters I should use, Cause I think 8 is to little dontcha think**

**Disclaimer I don't own icarly**

Normal

The Gang was exitced to be them selves it has been eight days since they got changed now its time to return to them own selves.

"Hey!" Sam said walking over to Carly

Carly was brushing her Sam hair. "Hey is Freddie ready?"

"Yes Carly." He said walking down the stairs.

"Finally Im not Dork anymore."

"And Carly doesn't have to be ummmm Sam-Jerk." **(A/N iGet Pranky ;) )**

"Wow that comeback was so lame."

"And so are you."

"Alright don't talk to me like that Benson."

"Guys shutup we almost got to go."

"Alright" they both said.

Freddie's POV

Spencer came out of his room. "Were ya heading to."

"Groovy Smoothie to change out self back." Sam said

"Sure."

We all rolled out eyes and headed out.

As we were on our way we went to get Gibby.

"GIBBY!" he yelled as he jumped out the

Oh Gibby.

We walked down and entered the place. We searched for Malika."

"Alright were is that chick." Sam said pound her knuckles well technically mine

Every one turned theyre heads and searched. "Aha there." I pointed

We all ran up to her.

"Change us back. That wasn't cool of you to do this to us." I yelled."

"You know what else is not cool you." Sam said

"THIS IS NOT TIME FOR JOKES!" I yelled

"Don't talk to Mama like that."

"You are so mean."

"Ohh I am so scared."

"Blondheaded demon."

"Techy loser."

"Fishface."

"Dork."

"Guys stop that!" Carly yelled

Malika had a weird face, like a evil one. Hmm

Okay I will change you and then when you wake up you will return to your normal selves." We all smiled.

"Amanka Sawaz Matteenew wake up to your selves."

"Okay Now go to sleep and then you will wake up back to normal." She grinned.

We all Shurgged and went home.

I went to Carly's Bed and Drifted to sleep.

Sam:

I walked over to Freddie's Bed and flopped on it and went to sleep.

Carly:

I called Sam's Mom she said she's at the airport. Umm okay. So I took a taxi cab home.

I arrived to her house and fell asleep on the couch. To tired


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I don't own icarly**

Carly:

I woke up and open my eyes. There I was in my room. In my bed. I smiled and ran to the mirror.

Yes! Back to my normal self!

Sam:

Woke up still at bensons' room. I ran to the mirror.

That's weird I'm still Freddie

Freddie:

I woke up and looked around. Why am I in Sam's house.

I took a small mirror and looked at my face.

Oh dear, I turned into Sam!

**So that was the end of freaky Friday story.**

**Stay tuned on more**


End file.
